Love Freed
by Migu-Sama
Summary: Ryu, una chica de 16 años, entra al club Iwatobi, y conoce a sus compañeros del pasado, ¿se llevarán bien entre todos?
1. Salpullido 1: entrando al club Iwatobi,

Salpullido 1: entrando al club Iwatobi, ¿Contrincantes u otra cosa?

-vaya, esto es, la preparatoria Iwatobi-dije mirando el edificio-no es gran cosa, ¿papá porque me mandaste acá?-preguntaba en mi mente mientras entraba, me dirigí hacia la oficina del director, entregué mi formulario y me fui directo a lo que más vine al club de natación, entré y estaban saliendo 4 chicos de la pileta, Dios mío esos músculos, madre mía hace años que no veo algo así, ¿que? ¿yo dije eso? Bueno quien no lo diría al frente de ellos cuatro

-¿necesitas algo?-preguntó un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos bien verdes, lo cual me hipnotizaron por breve minuto

-este, ¿alguno de ustedes el manager del club?-pregunté con tono serio

-ah, hay la yamo, Kou! Te buscan!-gritó-solo espera si-dijo sonriendo

-c-claro, gracias-dije

al instante una chica bajó

-siento la espera soy Gou pero dime Kou, ¿Te vienes a unir al club?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-si-dije sonriendo, al mirarla bien, me acerqué a ella, no puede ser

-¿p-pasa algo?-preguntó

-ah, nada, solo...eres muy bonita-dije, de verdad, se parece

-bien, solo dame tu nombre y curso-dijo entregándome una libreta y una lapicero, anoté lo que me pidió y de lo entregué

-ah, Ryu, tienes un nombre de-la interrumpí

-de chico, lo sé, es molesto, pero no se nota mucho-dije sonriendo

-y además estás en la clase de Haruka y Makoto-senpai-dijo

-¿Una chica nueva?-preguntó el ojiverde -bienvenida-dijo estirándo su mano

-gr-gracias-dije dándole el apretón de manos

-soy Makoto y el chico que esta saliendo ahora mismo es Haru-chan-dijo, como el dijo un chico pelinegro y ojos azules, Dios mío que hermosos cuerpos

-un gusto en conocerlos-dije

-el gusto es de nosotros, ven te presentaremos a todos, ya que sos una nueva miembro-dijo abrazándome y llevándome hacia donde estaba los demás chicos-chicos, esta chica es Ryu, nueva en la escuela y una nueva miembro del club-dijo

-hola-dije nerviosa

-bienvenida Ryu-san-dijo un chico bajito rubio muy lindo y tierno-mi nombre es Nagisa, un gusto-agregó

-Nagisa-kun, gracias-dije

-bienvenida mi nombre es Rei-dijo un chico peliazul acomodando sus lentes

-gracias-dije

-mi nombre es Haruka, bienvenida-dijo el pelinegro

-gracias chicos-dije

-bien chicos, vamos preparándonos, tenemos que volver a clase-ordeno Kou

regresamos a clase, me presente al resto de los alumnos, me senté delante de Haru, el día se pasó rápido y los chicos me dijeron que querían mostrarme algo y que tenían un concurso o algo así, bueno me dirigí a la salida con los chicos, mientras les contaré como soy

Bueno mi nombre es Ryu Kusanagi, la verdad no se por qué mi papá me puso ese nombre, mi padre es padre soltero mi madre falleció poco después de que yo naciera por una alta tensión, bueno físicamente soy una chica de pelos castaños y largos, ojos marrones, soy enana mido 1.60, bueno soy de esas pocas chicas que tiene grandes pechos pero eso si, mi trasero es totalmente plano, pero esta muy formado, gracias al deporte de la natación, hago natación desde los 10 años, y bueno como soy sentimentalmente, bueno, soy pervertida, como se habrán dado cuenta, soy directa, no me gustan las mentiras y prefiero a que me digan la verdad aunque duela.

Bueno en el camino estuvimos hablando, más que anda los chicos estaban conociéndome, de que escuela venía, desde cuando practicaba natación, ya saben lo típico, luego llegamos a un gimnasio, una piscina climatizada, entramos y un hombre rubio nos recibió a todos

-buenas chicos, ¿vienen a participar?-preguntó

-claro que si-dijo Makoto

-mientras yo pueda nadar-dijo Haru

-ah! ¿quien es esta chica?-preguntó mirándome con una cálida sonrisa

-me llamo Ryu Kusanagi, soy miembro del club señor-dije

-ah! Nuevo miembro, bienvenida pequeña, seguro te llevaras bien con estos muchachos-dijo, nos llevó a la piscina muy grande-bien chicos, falta una dos horas para participar en el concurso que hay hoy, así que pueden nadar tranquilamente-Al escuchar eso, me dirigí al cambiador y me puse mi traje de baño y el resto del equipo, me dirigí a la pileta y Nagisa dijo

-Ryu-chan, te reto-dijo

-hump, esta bien Nagisa-kun, no perderé!-dije Makoto sonó el silbato y empezó la mini-carrera, al final terminé ganando

-aaaah! Por poco!-se quejó Nagisa-pero eres muy buena Ryu

-gracias-dije

-Ryu, ¿nadas estilo libre?-preguntó Haruka

-ah, si ¿por?-pregunté

-yo también nado ese estilo-dijo

-la verdad, ese es el único que me sale como debe ser, los demás no-dije

-a Haru-chan igual, solo nada estilo libre-dijo Nagisa

Estaba por decir algo pero, otra cosa me llamó la atención, un cuerpo alto pelirrojo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, nuestro ojos se encontraron y exclamamos.

-¿¡Ryu!?

-¿¡Rin!?

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo acá!?- gritamos los dos juntos

-¿se conocen?-preguntaron todos


	2. ¿Que haces acá? Eres un idiota Sousuke

Salpullido 2: ¿Que haces acá? Eres un idiota Sosuke

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaron todos

-Rin- murmuré, mis ojos seguían abiertos como platos.

-¿¡Ryu!?-dijo al ver su cara era Sosuke,

-Sosuke

-Ryu-vi que dio un paso, salí corriendo del lugar-¡Ryu!-escuché su grito, no me detuve corrí y corrí, porqué tuve que encontrármelo justo cuando todo iba de maravilla, me hundí tanto en mis pensamientos que no sabia por donde iba

-¡Ryu!-gritó de nuevo Rin, no me detuve y seguía corriendo, me quedé en un parque, no se porque tiene que empeorar, todo en mi vida iba bien, ahora ellos, ¿por qué?

-Ryu-dijo, al levantar la mirada era Haru

-Haru, ¿que quieres?-pregunté

-todos están preocupados-dijo-es mejor que regresemos.

-no, no quiero verlos, no quiero recordarlos, quiero, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes-dije

-si se puede saber ¿que pasó entre ustedes?-preguntó mirándome

-bueno, nosotros-estaba por decirle pero Rin gritó mi nombro y antes de que pudiera echar a corres me agarró del estómago y levantó en el aire-aah! Rin bájame pedazo de imbécil-grité

-¿No estás contenta de verme, después de tantos años?-preguntó

-yo...no...me siento fatal...por favor bájame-dije entré sollozos

-Haru, déjanos solos un momento, regresa con los demás y diles que ella esta bien-dijo bajándome y agarrando mi brazo, Haru se fue y yo miré a Rin

-Rin, suéltame-dije, me aferró contra el alambrado que estaba cerca

-no puedo creer que estés acá-dijo acto seguido de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro-no sabes lo difícil que fue todo después de que-lo interrumpí

-ya está, ya no hace falta que lo recuerdes, yo...también estuve mal después de eso, perdón-dije nuevamente entre sollozos, lo abracé y comencé a llorar, el me correspondió el abrazo, me apretaba contra su cuerpo

-estás helada, volvamos, todos están preocupados, en especial Kou-dijo

-¿Kou...es tu hermana?-pregunté

-si, me dijo que entraste al club de su instituto-dijo

-si-dije, el seguía abrazándome, según él es para darme calor, hasta que lleguemos, de nuevo al club, Rin y Sosuke y un par de chicos que vinieron con ellos se fueron y los demás me citaron a un interrogatorio, les dije que iríamos a mi casa y así fue

-permiso-dijeron todos mientras entraban, se acomodaron y me preguntaron lo mismo que me preguntó Haru y decidí responder

Hace 10 años yo vivía en Australia, hay es cuando conocí a Rin y Sosuke, yo era nueva junto con unas 10 chicas más, el entrenador justo fue llamado mientras me estaba enseñando a nadar, entonces le pidió a Sosuke y a Rin que me enseñarán, ya que ellos era los que más prácticas tenían, me enseñaron y cada vez que tenía duda o quería practicar recurría a ellos, nos hicimos amigos, las demás chicas me decía puta, por el solo echo de juntarme con ellos, pero no estaba con ellos por ese sentido, me sentía cómoda con ellos, pero las chicas decían cada cosa de mí, pero ellos siempre me decían que no las escuchara y que siguiera en lo mío, a pasar del tiempo, más cercanos no hacíamos, un día Rin se me confesó, y fue hay cuando comenzamos a salir, Sosuke siempre nos miraba juntos, con una mirada de odio, el estaba agarrando a Rin por un costado y yo por el otro por así decirlo, cada uno competía para ver quien iba a llamar su atención primero, y como siempre él perdía, un día en el club donde estudiaba junto con los chicos, dieron la orden de no haber chicas en la clase, desde entonces, nos los veo a los dos, mi vida seguía, pero de vez en cuando pensaba en ellos, y una vez los olvidé dejé en el pasado lo que me dolía y miré el presente y caminé y no miré atrás.

-por eso Sosuke al verte te miró con enojo-dijo Rin acomodando sus lentes

-si, siempre quería estar junto a Rin, y se ve que al verme, tiene miedo a que le llame más la atención yo, que él, no se, la verdad, no quiero ni pensarlo, si me junto con ellos nuevamente, los demás se burlarán-dije

-eso no es cierto, yo estoy con ellos en el club y en el almuerzo y nadie me dice nada-dijo Kou

-pero, bueno...Gou me parecías similar esta mañana, son iguales-dije

-cambio de tema ¿verdad?-dijo Makoto

-si, lo hizo-dijo Haru

-eres igual que Nagisa, me dice Gou-suspiró- así, qué ¿eres novia de mi hermano?

-mejor sería el término ex-novia-dije

-pero nunca terminaron ¿o si?-preguntó Makoto

-en realidad, no-dije, ahora que lo mencionó Makoto nunca terminamos, aunque era obvio cuando comencé a salir con él teníamos 11 años, y me fui del club a los 13, desde ese enconces nunca nos hablamos, pero eso si nunca terminamos, perdo dudo que ese pedazo de idiota sienta algo por mi, eramos tan solo niños.

-entonces tengo una cuñada-dijo Gou abrazándome

-espera Gou, no se si el todavía siente eso-dije

-oseá ¿que todavía amas a mi hermano?-preguntó mirándome sin dejar de abrazarme

-y-yo n-no quise decir eso Gou-dije apartando la cara

-bien, creo que no molestaremos más a Ryu-chan, vayámonos chicos-dijo Makoto parándose y dirigiendose a la salida con los demás

-gracias Chicos, nos vemos mañana-dije, despedí a los chicos y me fui directo a la cama, al día siguiente los mismo, las clases aburridas, almorzamos juntos, y luego a la salida íbamos al club, a nadar, esta vez ni Rin ni Sosuke, aparecieron, lo cual me dio tranquilidad en cierto modo, al terminar la practica en el club me fui dirigiendo a casa...pero

-esto...puede ser malo...¡Me eh perdido!

Definitivamente estaba perdida, no sabía a donde estaba, todo lo veo diferente de noche, buscaba por todos lados un kiosco o algo para pedir indicaciones, pero nada, me encontré con un club de natación, miré por la ventana no había nadie pero eso si, había un par de luces prendidas.

-si alguien te ve a estas horas de la noche, te secuestrarán-dijo, volteé y era Sosuke

-Sosuke, cállate, estoy perdida, nada más-dije cruzando de brazos

-bien, como digas, ¿Que haces? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo

-si, pero siempre que estábamos juntos peleábamos-

-si, pero ahora ¿estamos peleando por algo?-preguntó sonriendo

-no-

-¿y entonces?

-y, entonces, ¿que?-pregunté mirándolo

-nada, ¿quieres divertirte un rato?-preguntó

-¿ah?

-tomaré eso como un sí-dijo acto seguido de cargarme como y costal de papas y llevándome adentro del natatorio

-bájame-dije mientras pataleaba

-basta, golpeas fuerte-dijo, luego me agarró como si estuviéramos recién casados-vamos a nadar-dijo triando mi bolso

-espera tengo que cambiarme-dije

-no importa así estás bien-dijo

-pero no tengo cambio de ropa-grité

-toma aire-dije comenzó a correr hacia la pileta, yo tomé aire y cerré fuerte mis ojos y sentí que mi oídos se llenaron de agua, él me soltó abrí mis ojos estaba al frente mío, sonrió un par de burbujas de aire salieron, me estaba quedando si aire, salí hacia la superficie y pude respirar, luego apareció él

-eres idiota, no tengo otra ropa-dije acomodando mi pelo hacia atrás, no tuve tiempo de insultarlo más que me besó, puse mi mano en su pecho y empujarlo para que me soltara, pero no podía me aferraba más a su cuerpo, me dejó de besar, le pegue una cacheta

-Te odio!-grité-no se porque besas a la persona que estuviste peleando casi toda tu vida-

-del odio al amor, hay un solo paso-dijo sonriendo

-cállate-dije nadé hasta la escalera y salí de la pileta, agarré mis cosas y salí del lugar, busqué mi toalla el el bolso, pero estaba muy mojado para que pueda absorber más. Caminé, y caminé llegué a un gran edificio entré a la recepción y un hombre me recibió

-señorita, le permito una toalla-dijo extendiéndome una gran toalla

-muchísimas gracias -dije aceptando la toalla y estrujándome el pelo en ella me envolví y luego escuché esa voz

-Ryu-levanté la mirada y estaba allí Rin

-Rin- dije sorprendida

-señor Matsuoka ¿conoce a la señorita?-preguntó

-si es una amiga mía-ah, ahora soy su amiga mira vos-Ven Ryu vamos-dijo acercándose a mi y tomando de mi muñeca-gracias Takashi-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al departamento de Rin, dicho lugar, tenía una cama cucheta un escritorio un estante y un baño-será mejor que entres al baño y te seques bien-dijo indicándome el baño, entré y estaba secándome, Rin tocó la puerta me envolví en el toallón, abrí la puerta y me entregó un ca,bio de ropa, obviamente de él, lo cual sabía que me quedaría inmensa, me puse la ropa y salí

-me prestaría un cinto-pregunté mientras me agarraba el pantalón, el rió y buscó uno

-toma-dijo entregándolo, lo recibí y lo puse me miré en el espejo

-parezco una bailarina de hip-hop mas o menos, solo me falta la -en ese momento Rin dejó en mi una gorra roja con negro-eso la gorra-dije sonriendo

-no te queda mal-dijo

-gracias-dije mirándolo

-de nada-dijo

-cuando te vea te lo devuelvo o te mando todo con Gou-dije

-la gorra te lo regalo-dijo

-gracias-dije sonriendo

-¿porqué te mojaste de tal forma?-preguntó

-este- no quería que se enojara con su mejor amigo-yo-en ese momento Sosuke entró y sonrió

-el destino quiere unirnos Ryu-dijo

-c-cállate, me voy, gracias Rin, te lo devolveré-dije

No podía decirle que su mejor amigo me besó no podía, él ya ganó, yo ya no tengo oportunidad de estar relacionada con Rin de nuevo


End file.
